A Loki Fanfic: A Tad Unexpected
by Mlake31
Summary: Marissa Laclaire. Music runs through her veins, and she works alongside her best friend. Pretty normal right? Well, that was until her family was chosen to house a criminal for a few years. Yes, a criminal. None other than Loki Laufeyson himself. Stripped of his powers, and cast out with people he barely knew. They both fought like siblings. Until one started falling for the other.
1. Chapter 1

**A Loki Fanfic: A Tad Unexpected, Part 1, An Unexpected Guest**

Stupid. Absolutely stupid. I shoved the money in the cash register, not caring what order it is in, and slide the women across the counter her coffee. The poor lady looked to me with a shocked, and worried expression, and hurried out the Starbucks door. I slide my green visor off from my blonde ponytail, and walk in the back break room, throwing it on a table. _This cannot be happening. _"Hey Mar, whats up?" My friend Katie asks, walking into the break room. I hated working here, all of the customers were assholes, and all of the employees were either perverts or weird as hell. Katie was the only one I generally liked, and we had bonded over my last few months of working here. "My life just got 10 times worse." I say, padding my fingers on the table. I had just received a call from my brother, fifteen minutes back. It was not what I had expected. "Why?" Katie asks, genuine concern in her voice. I shook my head, and looked out to the line of customers out the door, waiting to be served by a cashier that wasn't present. "Apparently my family was chosen to house some 'criminal' as some sort of experiment." I whisper, hoping that none of the other employees hear me. Katies eyes grow wide, then narrow in confusion. Some agency, S.H.I.E.L.D or something, had chosen my family to house one of their inmates until it is safe for them to return home. It had to have been the craziest thing I have ever heard. When my brother called me, I could tell he didn't know what was going on either. I guess my Dad told him, but I guess this 'villain' is supposed to come tomorrow morning. "So... You're house is being used as a rehab center?" Katie laughs. I smile at her, trying to ease the tension in my mind. I look out of the room once again, and notice someone else finally cashiering. "Yeah." I answer. _This was certainly going to be interesting. _

I walk into my house, only to hear yelling. Which isn't surprising, but still not the most pleasant thing to walk into. "You mean to tell me, you AGREED to have this man in our house!" My Mom yells from the living room. I glance over from the kitchen into the wide room, my dad sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, and my mom standing looking down at him. "We need the money." My Dad mumbles. My mother throws her hands to her hips, her mouth falling open. "We needed the, money?" She begins, more anger growing in her voice with every word. "He's a CRIMINAL, Blake! What if he hurts Devon, or rapes Marissa..." "Hi." I interrupt, "I'm in the room." I say, letting my purse fall from my shoulder into my hand. My Moms head snaps upwards, looking to me, her expression softening to a forced smile. "Hi sweety." She peeps out, and glares back down to my dad. "Have you ever thought of that!" She continues. I roll my eyes, and walk to the pantry, opening the white doors. I search the racks until I find the Earl Grey tea, and grab a packet. I walk around the small granite island in the middle of the kitchen, and grab a mug from the cupboard, filling it up with lukewarm water. "Ok! Ok! I screwed up!" My Dad finally blurts between my Moms bickering. I set the mug in microwave, and set it to 1:15. "Damn right you did!" My mother bellows, walking past him, and joining me in the kitchen. "How was your day." My mom says monotony, staring out the window over the sink. "Fine." I say, opening the packet of tea. The microwave beeps, and I take the hot mug out, setting it on the island. "Devon told you, right?" She asks, not turning to me. I grab some sugar, and pour it into the hot water, setting the teabag inside. "Yeah." I say, remembering the whole call with my brother. "There is nothing to be scared about." She says, her monotone voice cracking into sadness. I nod my head even though I know she couldn't see it, and pour some milk in the mug, mixing it all together. I sip the freshly made tea, and turn to the oven, looking at the small clock above the burners. 7:56pm already, it's barely even dark, and now I have caffeine in my system. I wasn't necessarily, afraid, of this person. Well at least I wasn't afraid for my safety, more so others around me. "When is he coming." I ask, gripping the floral mug. "Sometime around noon." Mom answers, turning away and walking into the office across the living room. I sigh, and drag myself upstairs to my room. I shut the door, throw my bag to the ground, and sit cross-legged on the bed. _This really isn't good. _I think to myself, putting the mug to my lips but not taking a sip. _How long will he be here? Which room will he be in? What is he like? How old is he? _Where just some of the thousands of questions coursing through my brain. I hear thunder rumble in the distance outside, and set my mug on the table beside my bed. I wasn't scared. Oh I was more than scared.

Sunlight stains through my eyes as I open them. I sit upright in my bed, and grab my phone from the bedside table. It was 10 in the morning, and the guest should be here at noon. Thankfully I didn't have to work today. I push the blue blankets off of me, walk to the bathroom, and brush my teeth. I look in the mirror and think of everything that is supposed to happen today. Hopefully all goes well. Yet today is going to be very interesting. If not interesting, very horrifying. I finish brushing my teeth and walk down the stairs, where my dad is finishing up a conversation on the phone. "Ok, at 12? Sounds good." He says into his phone, and I hear mumbling on the other end. My dad pokes his screen, ending the call. I walk to the kitchen, and make my way to the fridge. "What was that about?" I ask, grabbing a bowl of cantaloupe from the fridge. "Some Fury dude. He apparently knows the other dude." My dad says, and I laugh at his overuse of 'dude'. He sets his empty coffee cup in the sink, and I grab a fork from the island drawer. I glance out the window above the sink, studying the yard outside. The flowered bushes swaying with the light breeze of morning. "Whats his name?" I ask, lightly stabbing a piece of cantaloupe and popping it into my mouth. "I wasn't told yet." He answers. I nod. He probably has some cool intimidating name. Like Tucker or Rhett. I pop another piece of cantaloupe into my mouth as my pathetic mind reels with more scary names. _Lucifer. Dominic. _"Well I'm going to work." My dad says, patting me on the back and bringing me back into reality. "Ok." I say. "Make sure he doesn't kill you." He laughs, grabbing his phone from the island and walking out the door.

I stared at myself in the full length mirror. Looking like crap as always. But hey, if you look like crap they are less likely to rape you right? I blinked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were still red from putting my contacts in minutes before, and my ripped jeans added to the whole "hobo" effect I had going on with my red sweatshirt. At least my hair looked decent being that I barely wear my hair down. I tussled the top of it between my fingers before I walked away, grabbing my phone from the vanity. I clicked the home button, and saw it was already 12:00pm, and I had one message. I shrugged it off, and made my way downstairs. Mom was all over the house, dusting and making sure everything was in place. "Do you need any hel-" "SH- I'M CONCENTRATING!" She huffs, rolling a hair roller all over the couch. Just then the doorbell rings. I freeze up. _Already? They are early! _"I-I got it..." I say, walking to the other side of the stairs where the front door was. "NO YOU WILL GET KILLED!" My mom says, running to the front door before I can even walk there. She closes her eyes and puts her game face on, slowly turning the door nob. I sink away, back into the dining room, where I can clearly see the front door but in a more secretive way. "Mrs. Laclaire?" A mans voice says, but I cannot see him thanks to the door blocking my line of sight. "Hi." My mom says, in the fakest voice I have ever heard her speak in. "I am Director Nick Fury of Shield." The mans voice peps up, and I see my mom extend her hand to shake his. "I am Kim Laclaire." My mom peeps. "I thank you for your families cooperation. Loki is fully un-armed, and has been stripped of his powers." Nick says. My moms expression goes puzzled. "Powers?" She asks. _Loki? Meh, I guess its kind of intimidating. More like a dogs name... _I think to myself, but snap back to the now as my mom shuts the door. My mother and Director Nick Fury are outside, and I hear them mumbling about all that is going on. Yet when all of this is happening, he is right there inside my house. This now 'supernatural' criminal is standing right in front of my door. I look to him, and hope he doesn't notice me. His emerald eyes study the floor as he clicks his heels together. _Now what in the hell is he wearing? _I ask myself. He was in some sort of leather and metal get-up... He stands there for a moment, but shift his features to me. I freeze again, not knowing what to do. His once blank expression turning into a small smirk. "Hello." He says, turning to face me and the smile never leaving his face. I open my mouth to speak, but the word hesitates. "H-Hi..." I greet, staring at the wood dining table in front of me. "I don't suppose you have anything for handcuffs do you?" Loki asks. I look to him, and notice his hands are indeed in handcuffs. I look to him and shake my head, until an idea comes into my mind. "I can try." I say. "Here." I finish, walking in front of him and passing the stairs. I lead through the living room to the kitchen, and immediatly go to he granite island, and grab a sharp steak knife from the drawer. He is already at the entrance of the kitchen by then. I walk over to him with the knife in my hands. "Oh I was thinking more of a key-" He begins, but gets cut off when I grab his hands and swing the knife in between the both, breaking the metal wiring and setting them free. Whats left of the handcuffs falls to the floor, and Loki is staring bewildered at what just happened. I pluck the two peices from the floor. "Welcome!" I sing, even though I didn't hear a thanks. I walk to the garbage can and toss the scrap metal into the bin.

Authors Notes

YAY! AN OC FANFIC! I hope you all enjoy this series, as it will be quite chaotic. Another thing that will be chaotic are updates. I have a lot that is going on right now, and I'm not sure if updates will be every day, every week, or just plain spastic. So please be patient as the story goes on :)

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Loki Fanfic: A Tad Unexpected, Part 2, Younger Sibling **

"That's one way to do it..." Loki says, dropping his hands to his sides. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Loki, who's eyes were wandering all over the room. "Well, I guess I should be a good host, and ask if you would like something to drink." I say, folding my arms and leaning against the counter behind me. His gaze shifts back to me, and he raises a brow. "Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" He asks. _Really. REALLY! _A world wide criminal doesn't even know what common courtesy is... I squeeze my eyes shut, "I was referring to soda." I say, rubbing my forehead with my hand. "What's a soda?" Loki asks. I squeeze my temples and sigh, walking to the refrigerator. I pull the stainless steel doors open and grab two Pepsi's, setting them on the island. Loki walks fully into the kitchen, and takes one of the cans. He studies it for a moment, then looks back to me with confusion on his face. "This is a soda?" He asks, and I nod to him, opening one of the cans. "It's a drink." I say, sipping from the can. "So it's non-alcoholic?" Loki asks, twisting the can in his hands. I roll my eyes at his ignorance, "Yes." I say as calmly as I can. I hear the front door open and shut, as my mom enters the living room. She has papers, and some bag in her hands. She looks to me, and her eyes grow wide at the soda in my hands. her expression changing to worry. "MARISSA HE MIGHT HAVE POISONED IT!" She yells, throwing the objects on the couch and grabbing the cans from us both. She runs to the sink, and pours both down the drain._ Really? _"Mom..." I manage to get out. _This was not going well. _"It was a Pepsi." I scold, tapping my nails on the counter. "Extra precautions..." She finishes, tossing the now empty cans in the bin. My mom turns from the bin, and looks to Loki with a smile. "Hi." She says in her fake voice again, and leans on the counter. "Hello..." Loki says hastily. It totally helps that my mom sounds like a total whack job, and she hasn't even said a sentence to the guest. My mom keeps smiling at him, and he casts his gaze to the ground, not knowing what to say. My mom looks back to me, her expression going cold again, "Your brother will be home at 3:00. I have stuff to do." She says to me, grabbing her keys off of the counter. My eyes grow wide. _This can't be good. _She was leaving me alone with a criminal... She makes her way over to the door, grabbing her purse from the coat rack, turning to face me again. I look to her, my mouth hanging slightly agape, and I point to Loki who is still staring at the floor. _She cannot leave me alone with this thing... _"Oh yeah! I forgot." She says, walking to the couch where she threw the stuff she had before. She lifts up a small bag, and takes out what looks like a shiny, metal bracelet. "This is your emergency bracelet. If he tries anything, pull this tab." She finishes, flicking her finger over a red piece of tape on the bracelet. She hands it to me, smiles at Loki, and walks out the door to the garage. "Ok." I breath, slipping the metal bangle onto my wrist. "Marissa, is it?" Loki asks. "Yup." I answer, twisting the bracelet on my wrist, then looking to him. He nods, and goes back to looking at the floor. "So... Welcome to my house." I say, trying to break the awkward silence that was beginning to form. He smiles at my words, and looks back up to me. _He doesn't really, look, like a villain. _I think to myself. "You don't have any other clothes do you?" I ask, hoping he says yes so that I am not stuck with him clothes shopping. He shakes his head, and I sigh. There were two things running through my mind at this moment. One being _'Be nice, he needs the clothes." _The other being, _'Screw this guy, he came unprepared!' _but I of course trust my morals and go with the first one.

"Well this is fun." Loki says sarcastically, pushing the red cart through Target. I walked in front of him, leading him to the clothes section. "Well," I begin, mocking his tone. "If you wan't to live in my house, you are not eating, sleeping, and going about your day in one outfit." I finish, picking up my pace when the clothing isle comes into view. "I wouldn't necessarily sleep in it..." He says. "Too much information! Thank you!" I blurt before he can say anymore. Damn this man was annoying. The whole ride here when I was driving, all he did was mess around with the radio, and play with the sunroof. Then when he got bored with that he played with the windows, and the seat adjustments. THEN he decided to see what the button in the middle of the steering wheel did, and honked at almost 15 people. This man was like a little sibling, even though he was defiantly older than me. We finally reach the clothing section, and I turn to Loki as he runs into me with the cart. I close my eyes tightly before I glare at him. "Whoops." He shrugs, stifling a laugh. "Find clothes." I say through gritted teeth. _He was getting on my last nerve. _"I found some." He says, smiling to me and motioning to the endless racks of clothes. "Don't be a smartass." I scoff, leaning on a display rack. He stares at me for a moment. I roll my eyes, shaking my head. "Well?" "Oh sorry." He says, rushing into the isles.

I sat there for 20 minutes already, draped across a leather couch in the fitting rooms. Loki was in one, trying to find some clothes, but he hasn't come out once. It was tortuously boring. I now know how a man feels being dragged with a women to a clothing store. "Oh my god..." I whine, loud enough for him to hear me. "Patience, darling." He says, annoyance in his voice. "I swear if you call me darling one more time..." He had to have done it, what, every other sentence? 'Oh wheres this, darling?' 'Can you find this, darling?' 'Do they have this in green, darling?' WHEN THE HELL DID I BECOME A DOG! "Darling." He snickers from the other side of the door. I huff, "What is taking so long?" I ask, regaining my strength to fight the urge of breaking down the door and punching him in the face. "I can't decide." He answers. "You have 4 of the same shirts. That are all green." I groan, stretching out on the couch so that I am looking at the ceiling. "One is black." He corrects. "My bad." I blurt. He is more than annoying at the moment. He's infuriating. It's at this moment I realize that it is going to be a rough year or so.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Loki Fanfic: A Tad Unexpected, Part 3, Not that Boring After All**

"Where were you?!" My brothers voice fills the kitchen, as I push the door from the garage open with one hand. I step inside and throw my purse on the nearest chair, turning to look at him. He was abviously not amused. He got home at 3:00, and it was already 6:30... I also ignored all of his texts and calls. Because hey, brothers are annoying. "Well, Devon," I begin, setting my Wendy's cup on the counter. "He needed clothes, so I went and got him clothes. Then I was hungry so we got Wendy's." I say, setting the paper bag on the counter. "We got you a burger." I finish, pointing to the bag in front of him. Devon looks at me with astonishment, then looks to Loki. Devon's expression turns to fear, and he grabs one of the metal bracelets out of the bag on the kitchen table, slipping it on his wrist. "So you were running around town, with this dude," He begins, turning back to me. I could tell he wan't amused at all. But hey, he was my brother, he doesn't need to know everything. "Who you barely know?" He finishes. "Hey, if it wan't for me, this 'dude' would have been sleeping in our guest room naked." I correct, smiling at him. Devon shakes his head, taking the Wendy's bag with his burger inside. "Besides, this 'dude' is like a gay best friend!" I blurt, pointing to Loki whose mouth hangs open at me. "I am not gay..." Loki says, and I pat him on the shoulder. "You keep telling yourself that buddy." I utter.

I wake up in the morning, to knocking on my door. _What the hell, no one knocks on my door anymore. _I shove the pillow off of my face when the knocking doesn't subside. "What!?" I whine, annoyingly. "Your family is awkward, and I don't wan't to go downstairs alone." Loki says through the closed door. I look over to the clock and see its almost 9 in the morning, and I have to work at 11. I groan, and roll over to my other side so my back is facing the door. "Just go to bed, or do something in your room. I'll get you when I wake up." I mumble into a pillow. I have to repeat what I just said I few times, the final time being out of the pillow so that Loki could hear me clearly. I groan again in annoyance, much louder than before. _This is so stupid and the only thing I wan't is sleep. Is that to much to ask!? _"Am I interrupting something?" Loki asks, and we all know he wasn't referring to sleeping. "Oh my god..." I mumble into the pillow again because of his ignorance. _He was like a child. _"I think I am... Well ill just go..." He begins before I cut him off. "Yes! You are! You are interrupting my sleep cycle!" I yell to the door. "Oh I was referring to something along the lines of..." "I know! I know what you were getting at!" I say, pushing my blankets off of me. _He's so immature._ I grab my phone and glasses from the table, slipping them on, and turning the door handle. I open the door to Loki standing right in front of it, looking down at me. "Good morning." He says with a smile. Loki was certainly proud that he was pestering me. I glare up and push passed him, making my way down the hallway. "Good to know you found your release." He says hesitantly behind me. "You are sick." I retort, and I can hear him laughing behind me. I reach the stairs, and hover to one side of the hallway, hoping that Loki will walk past me and down the stairs. But he just stops. "What?" He asks. "Go down the stairs. I don't trust you walking behind me." I say. How was I supposed to know what he would do? He might push me or something... Loki sighs and rolls his eyes, as he finally walks in front of me down the stairs. "I know you just want to look at my butt." He mutters, going painfully slow down the stairs. Now I wanted to push him. "No I don't want to look at your butt." I explain. We finally make it down the 20 something stairs, and my dad is on the couch. "Good Mor-" I begin. "SHUSH! I'M WATCHING FAST AND LOUD!" He yells, his eyes never peeling from the screen. His tone shocks me and I jump a little, but it quickly wears off, and I start walking to the kitchen again. "Alright..." I sing, walking past him. "Your daughter was just going fast and loud..." Loki laughs behind me, referring to the groans of annoyance I was making earlier. I close my eyes tightly, and turn to face him. I cannot see him, but I know he is there because that is where the small laughter is coming from. "Loki," I scold, waiting for his response. "Yes?" He answers between his stifles of laughter. "Shut. Up." I say, pronouncing each word perfectly. I turn back around and open my eyes, walking fully into the kitchen. Thankfully my dad was so invested in his show, that he didn't hear what Loki said in the first place. "I'm going to work at eleven, so you will be home with Devon." I say, grabbing the bowl of cantaloupe from the fridge and a fork from the drawer. "Who's Devon? Is he that brown haired kid that doesn't wash his hands?" Loki asks. Good think i'm not the only one that thinks he's gross. "Yes." I say, stabbing a small piece of cantaloupe. "Aw, he seems boring." Loki whines, leaning against the island. _Boring? _"I'm boring, and you managed to stay with me." I say, twirling my fork in my hands. Loki turns to me with wide eyes. He looked at me like I was the craziest person alive. "What?" I ask. I mean I'm not the most exiting person in the world, for gods sake. My life is pretty boring... All I do is go to work, drink tea, and write songs. Sometimes if I'm lucky I can get a gig at a sports bar or something, but that rarely ever happens. But lets face it, I was a nobody. The only people in my life is my Family, Katie, and my boyfriend Elliot. That's it! Speaking of Elliot, he is probably home from vacation... Loki continues his stare of death, and I finally avert my eyes because of the awkward silence. I grab my phone, and send Elliot a quick 'Hey :)' to see what he's up to. "You're not boring." Loki says, keeping his whole 'wtf are you talking about' face going. I look up from my phone, "It's true. I am boring." I say, turning back to my phone to make sure it sends. _Stupid service never working in the house! _"You took my shopping. Shopping! You dragged a grown man into a clothing store and made it fun!" Loki fights back. _At least someone doesn't find me boring. _I smile at him, his words really did mean a lot to me. After all that has happened to me over the past several years, no one has been able to do that. "Thank you." I say to him, and I really did mean it.

"So is he cute?" Katie asks, running with a coffee pot in her hands, and pouring it into a grande cup. I top some whipped cream on a Frappechino, and slide it across the counter. It was only 1 in the afternoon, and the place was bombarded. It was a rainy day in South Carolina, and every Starbucks employee knows that rainydays are the worst. Mainly because every 'white girl' is on tumblr posting things like, 'OMG RAINY DAY! STARBUCKSSSS, BOOOKKKSSS AND DISNEY MARATHONNNN!1!1!1!1' I swear those children make an excuse all the time just to get some coffee... "Hello, earth to Mar?" Katie says, whacking me in the side of the head with an empty cup. "W-What? No. He's just... A dude." I say. I never really thought of Loki to be that cute. Mainly because I never really thought about him like that at all. "Yeah but is he cute?" Katie asks again, pouring creamer into the grande cup she put the coffee in. I pout, and shake my head to her. "Bummer." She says, putting the lid on the coffee. I honestly didn't have the right to call Loki cute because I was in another relationship. So that's why I lied, and said he wasn't... I looked out over the seating area, and noticed all of the teenagers have finally pooled out. I sigh in relief, as I turn to wipe up the counters. My phone buzzes in my back pocket, and I reach for it checking my inbox, that had two messages. One being from Elliot, saying that he was indeed home. Another from one of my... former teachers? 'Hello Marissa! I was wondering if you could be able to babysit my two kids tomorrow afternoon, around 3? If so please give me a call! Thanks!' was her message. _When the hell did she have kids... _"Oooh! Texting!" Katie says, straining her neck to look over my shoulder to read my phone. "Oooh! Sitting on babies!" She says. I barley notice her talking because I was planning on how I was going to do this tomorrow. _So I get home from work at at 2:00pm because I go to work at 9:00 am. Devon goes to work at three. And that means Loki has to... _

Oh no...


	4. Chapter 4

**A Loki Fanfic: A Tad Unexpected, Part 4, Gold Digger**

I exit my car in the drive way, and approach the garage door. "Ok yeah, that sounds great." I say into my phone. I had called my former teacher to say that I sadly couldn't make it to babysit her kids... Well she did the whole 'I don't have any other babysitters' 'its just for a few hours' bull shit on me. So I had to comply because I felt bad. I press the key pad for the garage door, punching in the numbers for it to open. "So just be here at 3!" Mrs. Reynolds says happily into the phone. We say our goodbyes, and I end the call. _Great. Now I have to babysit kids I don't even know. _Well I shouldn't say that... I know their names and ages, Annabelle is eight while Emory is 4. But that's it. When the garage door fully opens, I slug inside to the door, walking in the kitchen. _Now how am I going to tell Loki this? _"THANK GOD!" Loki yells from the couch. He gets up and runs to the kitchen beside me. "Your brother is so boring..." Loki says. I look to the couch and notice Devon is sleeping, and when Devon sleeps... He snores. "I see..." I say, looking back to Loki. "Thank god I found something called Netflix before I pounded my head against a wall!" Loki bursts. I turn my head to the side, studing his eyes, which were very red. "Ok, either you were just watching 8 hours of Netflix without blinking, or you chain-smoked 15 joints. Why are your eyes red?" I ask, setting my purse on the smaller wood dining table in front of me. His eyes dart away from me, and I fold my arms waiting for an answer. As Loki looks away, I notice his eyes slowly fade back to white. "Sorry. I was just getting angry..." He says, still looking at the objects on the table. _Ok? _"Well, I am the bearer of more bad news." I say, unfolding my arms and cracking my knuckles. Loki, in a house with small children, is very hard to picture for me. Mainly because... oh I don't know, HE'S KILLED PEOPLE! Hopefully Mrs. Reynolds won't mind him coming... I grab the back of the chair from in front of me, pull it out, and take a seat. He looks to me, waiting for the news. I sigh, "I now have to babysit three children tomorrow." I finish, saying 'three' with the most emphasis. Loki's eyes grow wide, "You're required to sit on babies? How is a dainty person like yourself going to sit on three of them?" Loki interrogates. My forehead flies to the wood of the table, and I fold my arms over the side of my face that wasn't smushed by the table. There is a silence for a few moments before Loki pokes my shoulder, "Are you dead?" He whispers. "I can only be so fortunate!" I mumble into my arms and the table. "Answer my question." Loki demands. My head flies back up to glare at him, "Yeah, it will be hard to sit on three babies. Because one of them is YOU." I say, looking him straight in the face. He sits there a moment, pondering on my words. "I do not like the thought of you sitting on me..." He admits. "Oh my god." I groan, throwing my head back in between my arms. Loki laughs, "Oh not again." He says. He was again referring to this mornings episode... _Really. REALLY! _After working most of the day, I have to come home to this! Another awkward silence before Loki breaks it with another smart-ass, immature comment. "You know, you make things really uncomfortable, Marissa. You should work on that." He says, twirling around to go back into the living room. "Moral of the story is that tomorrow I have to watch two kids, and you are coming with." I say, releasing my face from my arms and leaning back on the chair. He turns back around to face me, half in the living room, half in the kitchen. "What time does it end?" He asks, rocking on his heels. "Around 10 at night, she said." I say. Loki tsks, shaking his head. "Sorry, it seems I can't attend." He says. _Here we go again... _"And why not?" I ask. _Wait for it... WAIT FOR IT... CUE BAD LOKI JOKE: _"It's passed my bedtime." He smirks. _HA HA HA! HOW GLORIOUSLY FUNNY! Yeah... no. _I roll my eyes at him, "To bad." I scoff._  
_

I lazily drizzle some hazelnut syrup, to the first line of the clear cup. I shuffle across the counter, and pour whatever there is left of the almond powder in the cup also. _I have never been so tired in my life. _I pour the mixed up ice, and coffee into the cup stirring it around. Thankfully Starbucks wasn't that busy today, and it was only Katie and me running it for the first few hours. So both of us could goof off all we wanted. There was one person in the whole dining area, and an elderly couple waiting for the drink I'm making. I set the contents of the cup into the blender, and set it on high. I turn around, Katie is counting change, and setting it in the cash register. "You seem like a zombie today." Katie says to me. Well that's because I was. "Yeah I know..." I say, and finish it off with a yawn. Katie finishes off putting the money in the cash register, and walks over to me with folded arms. "What were you doing last night? Do NOT tell me you partied without me!" She scolds, shaking a finger at me. I laugh and shake my head, "No, I got home and Loki made me watch almost two seasons of Doctor Who with him, until four in the morning." I say, slowly shutting my eyes. "Ooohhh." Katies says. I stand there for a moment with my eyes shut. Not that closing your eyes substitutes for sleep, but it feels so good to keep to keep the oxygen off of my eyes. "I hope you know your blending the Frappe to long." Katie says. I squeak, and quickly turn around to the blender behind me, stopping it just in time. I sigh in relief, and pour the contents into the cup and lid it. I walk to the couple, and give them their drink, giving them a 'have a nice day' as they walk out. Katies sighs, and leans against the counter, "So hows Elliot?" She asks. "Good, I was texting him during most of the Doctor Who marathon I was sucked into. He wants me to go with him to his 'rich uncles' birthday party or something." I say. Katie raises an eyebrow at me. "He's rich?" Katie asks. "Apparently. He has huge celebrations for his birthday every year I guess." I say, leaning against the counter also. Katie smirks, "You're a gold digger." She giggles jokingly. "Psh, no. It's just his uncle." I say. "Gold digger!" She repeats again. I start laughing at her frantic turn around. "MARISSA'S A GOLD DIGGER!" She yells, and the one person in the seating area turns around. "MARISSA LIKES DIGGING FOR GOLD! I MEAN GOLD LIKE MONEY GOLD, AND ALSO DIGGING FOR GOLD IN THEIR PANTS-" "Thank you, Katie!" I say, grabbing her mouth. She mumbles more into it that I cannot make out, then starts laughing uncontrollably. I let go of her, and she falls to the floor laughing. I laugh a little watching her face turn red because she can't stop. I reach in my back pocket for my phone, but it isn't there. _Shit. _I must have left it at home...

That day at work has been one of the best in a while. It was one of those days where I didn't want to leave. But I had to since I had to babysit... I enter the kitchen door form the garage, and set my stuff on the table. I look to the living room and see Devon sleeping on the couch, again, and Loki nowhere to be found. _Great, he could be blowing up something. _I keep wondering where he is, as I slide the ponytail from my head. I roll my eyes to myself, and head upstairs to find Loki.

As I enter the upstairs hallway, I knock on the guest bedroom door, hoping to hear an answer. But get none. "Loki we have an hour until we are supposed to be at the Reynolds." I say through the door, but still no answer. I sigh, and walk to my bedroom door. _He'll show up soon, I guess. _I push open the door to my room, and stop dead in my tracks. _What in the hell... _Loki was sitting on my bed, with my laptop. He had all of my blankets wrapped around him like a cocoon, and also my closet door was open. He notices me, and smiles "Hello." He says, looking back down to the screen. "Woah, Woah, Woah." I say, walking fully into my room. "What are you doing in my room?" I ask, infuriated. _There goes my good day... _"Well being that your brother is boring, I went exploring a little." He says, his eyes still glued to the screen. "What are you even watching?" I huff, walking beside him so that I can see the screen. _Nyan cat... _He was watching Nyan cat... In all of its poptart rainbow glory. He leans over to me, "What is it doing?" He whispers. _Oh my lord. _He was seriously invested with this cat. I grab my laptop from in front of him, and close it, setting it on my dresser. "Hey! I was happily enjoying that poptart shitting rainbows!" He whines. "Cool, well we have to go in like, a half an hour." I say, pointing him to the door. "And why the hell are you wrapped in all of my blankets?" I say, glaring down at him. He had to be covered in over 5 comforters. That's why my closet was open, he had rummaged through it to find EVERY SINGLE BLANKET I HAD. Which with all of them on, made him look like one of those Chinese dolls, with the smaller ones inside. Loki looks to me, than back down to the ground. "I don't really know..." He confesses. I exhale through my nose, "Give me my blankets back, and get out." I say. "Uh, I can't." He blurts, shuffling away from me. I roll my eyes, "Why?" I ask. Loki looks around the room, searching for an answer. "Uhm..." He begins. "I just can't take them off." He says, looking to me again. I was not amused at this moment. "And what happens if you do?" I ask. He clicks his tongue and it takes him awhile to answer. "If you take these blankets off of me... You would get quite the show." Loki admits, giving me a sympathy smile. My eyes grow wide, and my stomach drops. _He can't mean what I think he means... _"Why are you in my room... On my bed... wrapped in my blankets... without clothes on?" I ask. "I just wanted to..." He admits. I shake my head, "Ok get out, take the blankets, i'll wash them later." I finish, pointing to the door again. "Wait! I have a question for you!" Loki blurts. "What?" I ask, annoyance in my voice. _I just want to get him out of here. _"Who's Elliot?" Loki asks, his expression changing into a smirk. How did he find out about that? My eyes search around the room for something that could have gave it away. I have no pictures in my room of him... Or items that could have belonged to him. My eyes dart to my bedside table, where my phone laid charging all along. _He did not. _Loki's smirk grows wider. _He did... _"Why does it matter?" I ask, straining to keep my voice from yelling and my fists from flying into his face. "Because, from what lies on your phone. It seems you know him pretty well." Loki says, his smirk only growing wider. "He's my boyfriend." I admit, snatching my phone and unhooking it from the charger. Loki's smirk drops, and his eyes cast to the ground. "Ah." He says. I can hear the slight disappointment in his voice, but he hides the rest pretty well. "Well, we should get going." He finishes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Loki Fanfic: A Tad Unexpected, Part 5, Is it Done Yet? **

_(Since there was a long update wait, I made the chapter extra long :) 3,000+ words instead of the usual 1,000-1,900 )_

Driving in absolute silence is one of the worst situations someone can put me in. I drove down the winding roads, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel to get some kind of noise going. I was far to scared to turn on the radio, because last time I did that with Loki in the car he almost blew out my speakers, and my eardrums. "Did you find it yet?" I asked. I had given Loki my phone with the GPS, and told him the address to type in. I knew the general area where they lived, just not exactly. After my words, the deathly silence hollowed out my ears once again. I sigh, and glance over to see Loki is on something that is clearly not a GPS. "What are you-" "Hush." He cuts me off, and goes back to tapping on the screen. "I am playing this game that involves a bird, and pipes." He says. "You're playing Flappy Bird?" I ask him, taking my one hand off of the wheel and resting it on the door. "So thats what its call- SHIT!" Loki yells. I begin to laugh slightly, because I knew he had died. _It really was funny watching people get mad at that game! _"Stop laughing at me!" He whines, pressing the 'start game' button again and maneuvering the bird. I try to hold my laugh in. _It's not nice to laugh at peoples misery. _But its so funny! _No. Not nice. _"OH GODDAMMIT!" He yells again. SO FUNNY. _Do not... _My cheeks burst from all of the air I was trying to contain, and I laugh much harder then before. "Is it really that funny?" He asks, turning off my phone and turning to face me. My head is basically against the steering wheel I'm laughing so hard. "Ha ha, so hilarious..." Loki scoffs in a mocking tone, and it just makes me laugh harder. "Why don't you laugh this hard when I make a joke?" He questions, re-adjusting in his seat. I can't answer right away because I am simply laughing to hard. Loki rolls his eyes, and crosses his arms waiting for a response. I finally calm down a little, sit back up in my seat, and clear my throat. "Because all of your jokes are used against me." I state, focusing back on the road. "No! There was that french fry one at Wendy's-" "That ended with you saying I'm 'thin and salty' like a french fry." I fight back. I come to a stop at a stop light, and wait for the city traffic to start moving again. "Oh yeah! And then it ended that you were covered in ketchup because you-" "Thank you!" I blurt. I turn down a road into a subdivision, and decide that Loki is hopeless with the GPS. I look down the rows of roads, and search for Entry Park Wy. myself. I find it, and turn down the small road. "Keep in mind, we are watching small children." I say, looking at the house numbers for the Reynolds. "Oh, can I hit them?" Loki asks. At first I thought he was joking, but then I noticed his tone was all the more serious. "No." I finally answer. "Whip them?" He asks. "Dude, no." I say. "Beat them?" He asks a third time. "That's child abuse!" I exclaim. Loki sits in silence for a moment, pondering my words. He finally looks back up to me and asks, "Is that illegal? And/or punishable by law?" He asks. I shake my head and sigh, "Yes it is." I say. I find the right house number, and pull into the driveway of the small house. "I am totally sending Odin to jail..." Loki says under his breath. I park the car, and unbuckle my seat belt. "Who?" I ask, pushing the door of my small Cobalt open. "Oh nothing." He sings, exiting the car himself. I walk up the small concrete stairs to the door, and ring the door bell. The house was a lot, older, then I had expected. Yellow paint peeling off of the sides of the building, revealing a dull blue. The shingles slowly blowing with the slight breeze on the roof. Ok, I'm going to be totally honest with you. This place was a dump. It looked like a remodeling project gone wrong, and considering how Mrs. Reynolds was at the beginning of my high school career, it surprises me greatly she would live in a place like this. I hear scrambling behind the door until it finally opens, revealing the one and only Sarah Reynolds in all of her fake blonde, mid-thirties glory. "Marissa!" She squeals, pushing the screen door open and hugging me. "And you brought a... friend?" She says, her once happy tone turning to one that is unreadable. I was wondering how she would react to Loki being here. Mainly because she's one of those die hard religious people who believe in 'modesty' and 'morals'. And yet here I am in jean shorts and sandals, and Loki looks like he's straight out of an Emo band. I'm sure she's ecstatic. "I didn't know you were bringing someone else." She says, pulling away from me, her eyes darting between me and Loki. "Yeah, sorry it was kind of last minute." I say, trying to ease the tension of the moment. "I'm Lo-" "Logan!" I cut Loki off before he can say anything. Mrs. Reynolds jumps when I yell the word. _Hey, I don't know if she's up-to-date on her criminals... _"Logan, he's my cousin." I say. "A-Alright..." She says, looking to ground, processing all that is going on. "We are moving across town by the way, so the only food we have in the house are different kinds of noodles. The kids will eat anything. I laid them all out on the counter." She says, smiling to me as I agree. "Well, I should be back around eleven. If you need anything, just call my number." Mrs. Reynolds finishes, and walks through us both, to get to her car that is parked next to mine.

"MARISSA'S HERE!" A little voice squeals, and I am almost knocked over by four little arms latching on to both of my legs. I couldn't even fully walk into the kitchen, and I am already being attacked by children I do not even know. "Haha... Hi." I say, patting their little blond heads. The little girl, Annabelle, looks up to me. "I heard so much about you! I looked at all of my moms old yearbooks and saw you in them and thought you were so pretty! And now here you are and your even prettier!" She says ending with a sigh. She didn't even stop for air in that entire few sentences. "A-And we h-heard you sing at a-a restaurant!" Emory, the little boy, says. I smiled down to them both. _Well thats one way to be greeted... _"I didn't know you sang..." Loki says from behind me. Annabelle looks behind me, and sees Loki. Her eyes grow wide with fear as she screams "AH! SCARY MAN!" and runs into the living room, taking cover under the couch. Emory still holds onto my right leg. "Ok, I am not that scary..." Loki admits, rolling his eyes in the process. The corner of my lip cracks up into a quiet "Ehhh..." as I look to Loki. Emory finally lets go of my leg, and runs to his sister. Mrs. Reynolds was right, they were surely moving. Well I would have hoped since tons of boxes littered the kitchen."We have to watch these monsters for nine hours?" Loki asks, and I nod slightly to him. _This was going to be a long day._

"STOP HITTING ME!" Annabelle yells as Emory punches her in the back for what seems like the eighteenth time... Loki and I have only been there for what felt like three days, but was only a couple of hours. The kids were easy to take care of in the beginning. Simply wanting to watch Spongebob and Disney Channel, but then when all of their favorite shows came to an end they started to get stir-crazy. "Emory, leave your sister alone." I demand, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels. Emory stops and turns to me, Annabelle takes this as a time to escape. She jumps on the couch between Loki and me, taking cover behind my back. "Can Snape hit him..." Annabelle whispers to me, as I scroll through the channels. "Snape?" I question confused on what she is getting to. Annabelle groans in frustration, "Him." She says, poking Loki in the shoulder. Loki perks up from his reverie that had lasted the past 20 minutes, and looks to her. "What?" Loki asks with uncertainty. I laugh slightly that Annabelle associated Loki with Snape from Harry Potter. "FOOD!" Emory whines, and plops down on the floor. Please remind me NEVER to have kids... "Oh! Speaking of Snape, can we watch Harry Potter?" Annabelle asks, wrapping her arms around my neck from behind. "Yes." I begin, setting the remote to my side. "And also, this is Logan, not Snape." I add, pointing to Loki and laughing slightly. "Annabelle you can find Harry Potter and put it in, and Emory I will make you both noodles as you watch the movie, ok?" I finish, hoping to not make this to difficult for them both. Or should I say three... "Yes! I just wan't butter and salt on my noodles!" Annabelle squeals, and jumps from the couch hurrying to the cabinets under the TV. "M-Me too." Emory stutters out, looking to me with wide blue eyes. "Alright." I huff out. I rise from the couch and make my way over to the kitchen, weaving between packed boxes in the meantime. "You're going to cook food?" Loki asks, following me into the kitchen. I grab the regular shell noodles box off of the counter, and pop it open. "Yup." I say, reaching for the pot Mrs. Reynolds set conveniently on the stove. I didn't even start cooking the noodles when I hear, "A-are they done yet?" Emory asks, as I hear his little feet patter into the room. "Are you joking?" Loki asks in a disapproving manner, turning on his heels to face the little boy. "I'll tell you when it's done." I say, not even turning to face the two of them. "Ok." Emory peeps, not phased by Loki's attempt to be intimidating. I fill the pot with water, and set it on the stove, slowly turning the nob until it read 'HIGH'. "Do you wan't any?" I ask, glancing over to Loki as I wait for the water to start boiling. "No. When you were at work I ate these things called Oreos." Loki answers, leaning on the counter beside me. "You ate the whole box, didn't you?" I ask, rummaging through the drawers to find some spoons. "Tehe, maybe..." Loki says, and he sounds like a teenage schoolgirl. "Nice." I utter, pouring some of the noodles into the now boiling water. _Hey, I can at least eat anything that's left over in the pot, right? __Besides, the more noodles I put in, the longer it will take to cook. And the longer it will take to cook, means more childrens growing impatience. _I finally find a spoon from one of the drawers, and stir the noodles. "Is it done yet?" Emory asks again from the entry way of the kitchen. "Did she say... It was fucking-" "Loki!" I snap at him, cutting him off mid-sentence. Loki clears his throat before he says, "I'm sorry." "No, Emory. I told you I will call you when it's finished." I say, looking to him. "Ok." Emory answers again, and he runs to the couch to join his sister. "Who's Loki?" Annabelle yells from the other room. _I'm an idiot... _"Its... Umm... Logans nickname." I lie, stirring the noodles again. "Nice save, smart one." Loki sneers. "Hey, keep in mind, you just dropped the F-Bomb in front of two children under the age of ten." I fight back, side glancing at him. He opens his mouth like he is about to say something, but retreats and accepts his defeat. "Is it done ye-" "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU WALK IN HERE ONE MORE TIME CHILD! I WILL HAVE YOU BY THE HEAD!" Loki yells. Emory blinks at him, and walks in anyways, tugging me on the back of the shirt. I stab one of the noodles with the spoon, cutting it in half. "Yes, its done." I say, grabbing one of the plates Mrs. Reynods left also, and scooping noodles onto it. Loki rubs his temples between his fingers, and slumps back against the counter again. "Yay!" Annabelle and Emory say simultaneously. I scoop some noodles onto the second plate, and walk to the fridge to get butter. "Marissa, who do you like more, Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy?" Annabelle asks, dragging the chair out from the table to sit on it. "Hmm..." Well, ever since Harry Potter came out when I was in high school. I didn't really remember much about any of the movies... _Well, I am much more attracted to antagonists. _What the hell am I thinking, I'm living with a criminal now... "Draco Malfoy." I answer, carving some butter out of the tub and mixing it in the noodles. "But why? He's a bad guy!" Annabelle whines, looking to me with wide eyes. I set both of the plates on the table in front of them both. _Does she really have to ask that question? _I didn't really wan't to admit why I liked him more, mainly because Loki was in the room. _It would be to awkward, and besides I don't like Loki like that. Well, at least not that much... Ok maybe a little. _I mentally kick myself at what I am thinking. _I'm in another relationship! _I keep reminding myself. "He's cuter." I lie, walking over to the pot on the stove. I peer inside, and see about 14 noodles left over. Being that they were at the bottom of the pot, they were most likely uncooked. Loki is still rubbing his temples, trying to restrain himself from throwing Emory like a football. I grab a fork from the drawer, and stab one of the now hard noodles, taking it out of the water. Loki drops his hand from his head and glances over to me, his brows furrowing. "That's all you're eating?" He asks, looking from the stove back to me. "I'm used to it." I say, chewing the tooth cracking crunchy noodle. "It sounds like you're eating cement..." Loki says, crossing his arms. I nod my head in agreement. "M-Marissa?" Emory begins, as he tugs the back of my shirt again. "You forgot the sa-" "LET THE WOMAN EAT!" Loki yells, and Emory blinks to him once more before sitting back down in his chair.

Finally they were finished eating, and it was about 7:00pm. Even though it wasn't that late, I was still really tired from the kids, and getting up decently early for work. The kids were back in the living room, starting the second Harry Potter movie, and Loki decided to take up the ENTIRE couch, forcing the kids sit on the floor. "Marissa! Are you coming?" Annabelles voice rings out from the living room. I slide the last dish into the sink after rinsing it off. "Sure." I say, and I hear her slight 'yay' from the other room.

A few more hours go by, and I am already dozing asleep on the floor of the living room. I had laid down earlier parallel with the Tv, Emory found his way curled up in the fetal position on my torso, and Annabelle used my left thigh as a pillow as she was trying to watch the movie. Both failed as they began to fall asleep also. I stared at the pale ceiling above me, my hand underneath my neck since I didn't have a pillow, thanks to Loki. I fought to keep my eyes open, but decided just to close them temporarily. Little did I know that when I thought Loki was falling asleep like the rest of us, he wasn't. He simply gazed at me with sad eyes. Earlier, when he heard about Elliot, the reason why his face went blank and his tone of voice changed, was because something in his heart twisted that he didn't knew he had. It hurt him that someone else could have me, but he couldn't. It was like throwing a small child into a cage, and setting them in the middle of a playground. All that child could do was watch the other children play, and live their lives. While the child itself couldn't because it was locked up. And little did we both know, that as he laid on that couch with an aching heart, that he was falling in love. He was falling in love with something he couldn't have.

**Authors Notes**

Sorry this update took so long! And I'm also sorry this one day in the story was so split up ): Things have been crazy with school almost starting, and I'm hitting a rough patch in my life, and things are getting thrown at me like boulders. I hope I can get the next chapter up sooner, and if you like the ultra long like this please tell me! Maybe I will make the rest of the series like this! Thanks for the patience.


	6. Chapter 6

** A Loki Fanfic: A Tad Unexpected, Part 6, Name-calling**

"MARISSA MOMMY'S HOME!" Annabelle yells, and it startles me awake. The now blue, idle TV screen illuminating the room. Emory whines into my chest, as he rolls off of me and onto the floor with a thud. I sit up, and look at the clock on the TV's DVR, the blue lights reading 11:23pm. Annabelle looks to me with sad eyes, as she stands in front of the TV, casting her shadow all around the room. "I'll miss you!" Annabelle whimpers, running into me to give me a hug. "I will probably babysit you guys again." I laugh into her bony shoulder. She pulls away and looks to Loki, who is finally sleeping on the couch with his back to us all. Annabelle runs and jumps onto Loki's back, trying to pry between him and the couch. Loki jumps awake, "GAH! BONY KNEES! Oh hi..." He yells, until he realizes it's just Annabelle. I hear the garage door outside begin to close. "Bye, Loki." She says, awkwardly hugging his shoulder when he is still laying on the couch. Emory is laying faced down on the floor, most likely asleep yet again. Loki sighs, "Goodbye, tiny blonde creature." Just then, Mrs. Reynolds walks in. "How were they?" She asks, not looking to any of us, but instead staring at her phone. "They were great." I say, rising to me feet. Loki looks to me with one of his 'are your freaking serious' expressions. "Thats great!" Mrs. Reynolds says, she sets her phone down on the table as I walk into the kitchen. She sets six 10 dollar bills onto the table in front of me. "Three for you, and three for Logan." She says, setting her purse on the counter. _Told you they were rich... Paying unexpected guests. _I grab my three 10's, and turn around to see Loki has finally gotten off of the couch. Mrs. Reynolds looks around him to see Emory. "Emory? Did you like your babysitters?" She asks in a high-pitched tone. Emory just squeals into the carpet, and Mrs. Reynolds turns back to us. "Was he alright? He sometimes gets a little impatient." She says, looking back and forth between Loki and I. "I know rig-" "Yes!" I cut Loki off from his whining. "He was perfectly fine... Right, Logan?" I turn to Loki for his answer. Loki looks to me with a worried expression, then turns back to Mrs. Reynolds with a fake smile, "He was... My favorite..." Loki breathes through gritted teeth. I try to hold in laugh, but instead let out a 'pfft' noise, making everyone turn to me. "Maybe you guys would like to do it again?" She asks with a smile. "Alright, time to go." Loki says, taking me by the shoulders and spinning me around towards the door.

"Never again..." Loki says as he enters the car. I start the car, "Oh you know you liked it." I tease, setting the car in reverse to exit the driveway. It was almost 11:45pm by the time we got out of the Reynolds. "If you call wanting to rip a child's head off, 'liking it', then you might as well say I LOVED it." Loki scoffs from the passenger seat, as I begin to back down the pitch black driveway which blended in with the dark scenery. It all made it really tricky to see, and get out of. "Look out for that tree." Loki says nonchalantly, making me almost slam on my breaks. "Thank you Doctor Ass-hat, for your input." I retort, finally making it out of the jagged drive way. Loki looks to me with confusion, but smiles slightly at my remark. "Last time I checked, there is not an ass on my head." He utters, satisfied with his offering to our little argument. "I meant you are a hat... That is to be on an ass." I huff, stopping at a stop sign, and going since no one was at the intersection. This was not the hour at which I would like to be arguing. "I hope you know that could be taken many ways." He responds, going back to his smirking. I exhale sharply through my nose, trying to refrain myself from driving this car off of a bridge. "You're annoying." I reply, keeping one hand on the wheel, while the other held my head. "You're snarky." Loki fights back, staring out the window. "You're rude." I say back. "You're insolent." He answers. "If you were a girl, you'd be a bitch." "If you were a man, you'd be fat and hairy." "Manwhore." "Actual whore." "Spas." "Predictable." "Adolf Titler." "Lard." Name calling went on like this the whole ride home. Not that we wanted to call eachother these things, we were just so bored and had nothing to talk about it let the time pass.

"Sorry I called you a butt-monkey." I say, exiting the car, and going to the garage door to enter the pin number. "I apologize that I called you a berk." Loki responds, walking to my side as I enter the pin. All I wanted to do was sleep right now, and the cold, almost midnight air was not helping. "I'm sorry I called you a bastard." "Sorry I called you a wench." Finally the garage door opens, and we begin walking inside. "Night, ass-hat." I say, pushing the door leading to the kitchen open. "Goodnight, bimbo." Loki retorts as he enters the kitchen. "When did you call me bimbo before?" I ask, turning to him from the living room. "Just now." He says proudly. I roll my eyes, and begin to walk up the stairs to my room. "Wouldn't it be a shame if you fell?" Loki questions, walking up the stairs behind me. "I swear..." I threaten, turning around slightly before making my way fully up the stairs. I walk down the small hallway to my room, for some much needed sleep. Thankfully I didn't have to work tomorrow.

**Authors Notes**

Here is a short chapter since I gave you guys the big one before. :) Things are slowly getting better time-wise, so I think I can try to start updates sooner, which would be great. Thanks for patience!


	7. Chapter 7

**A Loki Fanfic: A Tad Unexpected, Part 7, Introductions**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

I jump awake as my phones alarm sounds, prying my eyes open. I prop myself up on my elbows, looking towards my phone that was still beeping. _I must have forgotten to turn off my alarm... _I grab my phone off of the bedside table, and end the alarm that I usually only use when I work. I plop back down on my mattress, and try to fall asleep yet again, but it was no use. It was 7:00am, and the ride home last night took until about midnight. I was only running on 7 hours of sleep... Realizing this, I keep trying to focus on my sleep, when thunder rolls outside of the house, setting my body alert once more. I sigh out of aggravation, and sit up glancing outside the window. The morning sun was trying to break through the clouds, but failed as the grey and purple hues blocked its rays. I grab my glasses off of my bedside table, and make my way downstairs. I reach the end of the stairs, and look around the living room and kitchen. _Hm, usually my parents are here in the morning... _I see my brother sitting at the small circular table in the kitchen texting. "Where's mom and dad?" I ask, entering the kitchen. "Anniversary weekend." Devon says, not peeling his eyes away from his phone. "So where did they go?" I ask, pulling a chair out from the table, and taking a seat. It was also odd that Loki wasn't up yet. He was usually up at like 5 in the morning because he's hungry, then just sleeps on the couch until he hears me come down stairs. "Went up north for a week or two." He answers, tapping at his screen. "Or two?" I ask worriedly. _He cannot leave me home alone for almost 12 hours a day, with Loki! _Devon looks up to me and raises an eyebrow. "You're barely home! I have to work!" I gripe, hoping my brother has enough brains to help me with this. I mean honestly, Loki is a giant man-child... He's like 15 Emory's shoved into one man! "Take him to Starbucks then... He can sit in the break room." Devon says. He gets up out of his chair, and sets his phone one the island. Grabbing his keys in the process. "Yeah, he will only sit in the break room if he has something to do. HE HAS NOTHING TO DO!" I raise my voice, standing to almost meet his height. He rolls his eyes, and we both hear footsteps heading down the stairs. "Great, it looks like you woke sleeping beauty..." I sneer, turning away from him and heading to the pantry for a packet of tea. "Excuse me?" Loki says from the bottom of the stairs. He is fully dressed, and did not look like he just woke up. "Oh nothing!" I sing, grabbing a packet of tea from the pantry. In the meantime, Devon completely ignores Loki's presence. He just throws his keys back on the island, usually signalling he was staying awhile. "You know, Marissa. Maybe if you didn't live at HOME. Or got a REAL JOB like me, we wouldn't have had to have taken him in the first place!" Devon snaps, setting his keys back on the counter and leaning on it. "Is this a bad-" "Oh really, Devon?" I cut Loki off mid-sentence. "The only reason why I am living at home, is because I actually went to COLLEGE, and actually MAJORED in something, unlike you!" I fight back, waiting for his response. "Oh yeah?" He questions, but I stop him before he can say anything else. "Yeah! Because I actually PAYED for my tuition! At least I'm not living off of $20 a week, with a dead end job, and no education!" I am out of breath by the end of the sentence, and Devon stares wide eyed at me. I honestly don't give a shit right now that I hurt his feelings, that is the last thing that I wanted to be worried about is my brother. "Alright." He whispers, grabbing his keys again. Loki sits there trying to hide a smirk at the entrance of the kitchen. "Well... I'm just going to sneak past here..." Loki begins, pushing past me to the pantry. "For some Cheez-Itz." He adds, opening the pantry and grabbing the red box. He then pushes past me again, and walks back to the entrance of the kitchen. "Resume." Loki finishes, opening the Cheez-Itz box. "Ugh! Forget it!" Devon yells as he treads to the door, walking out, and slamming it. I stare at the floor, finally regretting what I had said. _You know he struggled with grades... _I sigh heavily, closing my eyes. I hear slight laughter coming from Loki's side of the room, and open my eyes to scowl at him. Loki looks to me and stifles even more laughter as I look at him. "That was... umm," He begins, but has to stop to restrain himself from laughing. "C-cute." He laughs out. I grit my teeth, and try to hold myself from doing what I am about to do. But obviously fail. I grip one of my hands around the back of the chair, and swing the back of my other hard across Loki's face. And that wiped the smirk right off of his face... He stood there, his head turned to where my hand had left it, recollecting all that has just happened. Loki stares to the wall in front of him, stunned at the entire scene. "Ha. Ha." I say, montonley, grabbing my tea packet again and going to get a cup. Silence fills the room as Loki's brain is still reeling. "You know, for a girl." Loki begins as he straitens his posture. "That almost hurt." He finishes, and he was back to his smirking. I roll my eyes at his remark as I fill the cup up with water, and set it in the microwave.

As I am making my tea, and Loki is sitting at the table staring at the floral centerpiece, I hear the front door swing open. "I'M HEEERRREEEE!" Katies voice echos from the other side of the staircase. "Oh my god, an intruder, somebody kill it." Loki says with boredom, as he pokes one of the artificial flowers in the vase. "I think your flowers are dead." He states, feeling the felt white petals. I set my cup down, "Yeah they're fake." I mock, rolling my eyes. "I BROUGHT BROWNIES!" She yells, making her way to the kitchen. Loki looks to her as she is in the living room, and Katie stops when she notices him, her jaw dropping. "Is this?" She asks, pointing to Loki with the plastic box filled with brownies. I nod to her, and her face turns to disgust at me. Katie fixes her glasses, and glares at me from across the living room. "What?" I ask, picking up my cup and taking a sip of the tea. She stares at me for a moment, Loki looking back and forth to us both, until she finally answers. "I thought you said he wasn't cute!" She complains, crossing her arms around the Tupperware box. _Really? _Loki looks to me with a raise eyebrow, and I sigh again, but before I can speak Loki cuts me off. "She thinks I look ravishing." Loki intrudes, looking back to Katie who's expression is still angered. Katie looks to me, "Well that's to bad." She says, walking fully into the kitchen, and stands right next to where Loki is seated. "You have somebody else's dick to take care of. Hi I'm Katie." She states, starting towards me, but finishing towards Loki. Loki stares at Katie with wide eyes, as Katies smile simply grows wider. There is silence for a moment, until the room is filled with Lokis chair scraping across the ground away from her. "Well, Katie. I have my own personal bubble." He states only to have Katie walk to him again. This time hugging him from the side, and setting her chin on his head. "And you're popping it..." Loki mumbles through her arm which is wrapped around half his face in a bear hug. "Katie." "WHAT! CAN YOU NOT SEE WE'RE BONDING!" Katie yells to me, making her point. "Yeah, well your bonding will have to wait. We are going to the store." I say, finishing the last of my tea and putting it in the sink. "Store!" Loki begins, his voice still muffled because of Katies arms. "Ok, get off of me." Loki finishes, trying to pry her arms off of his head. "Sh- Feel the love." Katie whispers rather loudly. "I don't want any love!" Loki almost yells, and he finally gets Katie off of him. "Yeah, we are going to the grocery store. We need food." I say, turning back to them both from the sink. "Psh, well I'm not going to that." Katie says. "I honestly don't care, as long as I get away from..." Loki begins and he side glances to Katie. "That." He finishes, and Katie flicks him in the back of the head. "Love you too. Well I have to go. Keep the brownies! Well... You know what, i'll take one... or two... three?.. Fuck it your not getting brownies BYE!" She says, running back to the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Loki Fanfic: A Tad Unexpected, Part 8, Free Samples**

"We are going to a place that sells walls?" Loki asks from the passenger seat as we pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. I sigh at his ignorance, "It is just called 'Wal-Mart', that doesn't mean that it sells walls." I say, finding a parking spot decently close to the door and parking the vehicle. "Ok, but why do we need food?" Loki asks, unfastening his seat-belt. _Maybe one day, he won't wear his seat-belt and I can 'accidentally' slam on the brakes and he will fly through the windshield... _I smirk at my thought, but remember I was asked a question. "You ate that entire Cheez-Itz box in 6 minutes. I think we need food." I say, opening the car door and stepping out into the sunlight. "It's hot." Loki comments, doing the same. "No dip..." I say walking along the line of cars to get to the building. Loki is walking behind me, and I hear him kick one of the other cars tires. "Loki stop kicking-" "Logan... I'm Logan in public places remember?" He cuts me off, walking next to me. "Yeah sure. So that people don't recognize you, and so you don't cause chaos in grocery stores..." I huff, stopping in front of the small road that drives across the front of the store, waiting for a car to go by. "I would be surprised if people actually recognized me. I grew out my hair since the last time I came here." He smirks. Just then a thought floods into my mind. "What would you do if you woke up, and most of your hair was gone?" I asked teasingly. Loki's eyes grew wide at my words, and he glares down at me. His glare slowly turning to a laugh. "Well, you would then wake up the next morning without any limbs." Loki says, happily. I shake my head and look back to the traffic stopping us from getting into the store, when another line of cars comes in from the entrance, and I sigh loudly. I feel my purse over my right shoulder start moving, and I turn my head to see Loki is digging in it. "What are you doing?!" I say, trying to snatch my purse away from him. "I wan't some gum." He says. "I don't have any! Besides its not good for a guy to be looking in a girls purse!" I almost yell, trying to pry his hands out of my purse. "Why? Do you have drugs in here? Or alcohol? If so i'll have that too." Loki asks, still rummaging through my bag. "Get out!" "What's this?" Loki asks. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _"What ever it is, put it back." I say, knowing probably what he is referring to. "Is it a syringe?" He asks, and I look back down to see he is indeed holding one of my tampons. "Put it back!" I scold, trying to reach for it in his hand, but he pulls his hand away over his shoulder. "Don't take it out!" I say, trying to jump to get it, but it doesn't help that he's tall... "What is it?" He asks again, putting it higher in the air. I look over to the store across the intersection, and see people watching us. Some laughing while others stand in confusion. Anger pours through me, and I turn to Loki. I grab him firmly by the collar of his shirt and pull him down so his ear is level with my face. "Women shove it up their vaginas once a month to collect the aftermath of World War 3 that is pouring out of them. Now if you would be so kind. Put. It. Back." I whisper, loud enough so he can hear the rage in my voice. I let go of his shirt, and he pulls away to look at me. That was the first time I had ever seen fear in his face as he dropped it back in my purse.

"Why are we here again?" Loki asks as he walks behind me, purposely shoving the cart into my back repeatedly. I huff and turn towards him, grabbing the end of the cart and lightly pushing it back away from me. "I told you for the eighteenth time since we walked through the door. FOOD!" I almost yell to him. I turn around again returning to the pace I was at before, and walk towards the food section. We had only been inside the store for about 50 seconds, and Loki's already being a dick... This was going to be a long shopping trip. "Isn't that your parents job though?" Loki asks and I hear the cart starting again behind me. I hold the small sticky-note up so I can read it, and scan through the items we need. "They are out of town." I mumble as I begin to walk faster to the aisle that read 'Produce'. As we are walking I hear Loki gasp behind me, and the cart stop. I turn around to see what the hold up is. "What?" I say sternly. "Is that free food?" Loki asks, pointing at a small stand with small samples of what looked like mini hot dogs. "Yes." I nod to him. The lady behind the stand, hair net and all, just stares at him as he takes about 5. "Only one, sir." She says glaring at him. Loki simply looks up to her and smiles. "These are for our children." He says, motioning to me. _Our? _"Um... Our children?" I question, slowly walking towards him. "Ha, yes dear." He says, and turns back to the women to whisper something to her. Even though he is trying to be secretive I can still hear him loud and clear. "Yeah, we have been having troubles lately and split up about a month ago. We are throwing a family party later and that's why we are getting food. The kids are really depressed, and I think they would like these." Loki says, holding up his hand with all of the five, toothpick impaled hot dogs. The women looks up to him with confusion, then closes her eyes and shakes her head, "Fine." She answers, and Loki almost screams, "The quintuplets thank you!" As he walks away back to the cart. As he finally makes it back to the cart I am glaring at him with my arms crossed over my chest. "What?" Loki asks with a slight smile on his face. He holds out one of the small hot dogs, and I can't help but angrily grab it out of his hands, and spin around walking down the aisle once again.

Loki stumbles in the door of the kitchen with the last of the bags, and drops them right in front of the pantry. "Thanks for the help." He says sarcastically, turning to me and giving me a fake smile. "No problem." I say sitting at the island, holding my phone in between my hands texting Elliot. I found it weird that the entire few weeks he was gone, he never even stopped to call me... but hey, he's at least texting me now. "I have a question." Loki says, pulling one of the chairs from the wooden table, and setting it at the island directly across from me. I look over my phone to him, "Ok..." _This outta be great. _"Where are you originally from?" He asks, looking like he is generally interested in knowing the answer. I set my phone down on its screen, "Why do you ask that?" "Because everyone down here has these, I don't know, accents. And yours is just... boring." He states, plain and simple. "Psh, well thanks." I say, regarding that he just called me boring. Loki laughs at my statement, "But really." He asks again. "Wisconsin." I answer, remembering where I lived for the first 15 years of my life. I lived in a small town between Chicago and Milwaukee, just on the border of Illinois and Wisconsin. "Oh. Well how did you end up here?" Loki asks, staring at me from across the island. "My grandparents live down here, and my mom got a new job." I say, staring back down at the granite island. I honestly never wanted to move here for sure. Visits yeah, but moving, not so much. If I would have still lived up North, I could have had the music career I've always wanted. I knew so many people in the music industry up North that offered to take me as a recording artist, but then before I could tell my parents about this when I was 15, they told me we were moving away, so I just never told them about the offers. My dreams were ripped out from the roots, and my hearts been healing ever since. Yet some things can't heal with time, some things need medicine to heal. "You don't like it here do you?" Loki questions out of the blue, with that same blank expression he had on before. I snap back into reality, and look up at him, trying to hide the sadness from my eyes. "What are you talking about? I love it here." I lie, cracking my knuckles over the counter top. "You're lying." He blurts raising an eyebrow. I sigh in defeat and shake my head. "It's not that I don't like it here, its just that we came here too soon." I admit, and I avert his eyes once again. Remembering all of what has happened hurts, and I can't take it anymore. Loki opens his mouth, but before any words come out I cut him off. "That's enough talking, for now." I almost choke out, and I leap off of the stool I was sitting on, run upstairs, and lock my door to shut out the sobs that escaped me.


End file.
